Copperhead Bite
by Month4
Summary: After a fight with Wally the team goes of a mission. During the mission Robin gets poisoned. Will he make it? Will Wally be able to apologize?


"Who took the last of my fudge-pops!" calls a not welmed Wally. The entire team is spending the day at the beach during a heatwave.

"first of all, Wally, I did," answers Robin. "Second of all, Conner, took the last of the Popsicles. Third of all It's just a fudge-pop. It's, Artemis's, turn to go shopping and we'll need to get more food tomorrow. So I'll go with her and make sure she gets more of your fudge-pops along with more Popsicles."

"You'd better," says Wally through gritted teeth. "Or I'm going to roast in this heat."

"Your not going to roast," says Robin. "Besides didn't you already ate two or three already?"

"No, he ate four," responds Zatanna stepping out of the water. Just then Raquel put her hand up to her left ear.

"Yes, what is it," she says. "Alright I'll tell the rest. Good timing too, Wally, is about to start a fight with, Robin." Then she ends the Communicator chat.

"That was Bats," she says. "He has a mission for us."

At Mount Justice

When the team arrived at the briefing room they see Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado there as well. The holo-computer screen comes up.

"I sure hope you two got all the fighting among yourselves along the way back," says Batman.

"Wally, didn't say a word after you called us back," replies M'gann. "He just glared at, Robin, the whole time."

"Well we can deal with that after your mission," says Batman. Then a map the team have seen before appears on the holo-screen.

"You remember the mission your team had in Santa Prisca?" asks Batman.

"Yes, we recall that mission," replies says Kaldur. "It was the first mission our team had ever faced."

"Well you're going back there," continues Batman. "Bane, sent us a message. He said a gang has seized his new Venom production plant. He thinks that this in too miner of a job for The Justice League. So he's suggesting us to send you. In return for saving his plant he promises to hold production on Venom for two months."

"Woah," gasps M'gann.

"You got that right," says Robin. "Making and selling Venom is how, Bane, earns a living. If he stops making it, then he'd have no way of earning money. He must be desperate to get the gang out of his plant. But why doesn't he take care of the gang himself?"

"He tried sending some of his men into the plant, but they were killed the moment they entered the barn," answers Batman. "Bane sent in three men. When they were three feet in he said something grabbed all three of them and and looked like it was squeezing them. Then they just died. He also said that whatever it was that attacked them looked like a giant snake with arms. They've looked at the security cameras. There is only one of that thing, the rest are humans."

"We understand, Batman," says Kaldur. "We will leave as soon as possible." That's when the team leaves for the changing rooms.

In the bioship near Santa Prisca (Bane is going to be speaking in English since I am not a Spanish speaking person. So sorry)

It took half an hour to get there, but they arrive outside the security barrier outside the perimeter of the island.

"Security barrier is down," announces Artemis.

"Well, Bane, is expecting outside visitors this time," says Robin.

"That's right," says Aqualad as they continue flying. "And I've figured out a battle strategy. Miss Martian, will go in there in camouflage mode and draw the enemies forces away from the door. Once the door has been cleared we will go in. Kid, with his speed and, Robin, with his agility will fight the snake thing. The rest of us take care of the henchmen." The others nods in agreement.

In three minutes the team's in front of a barn with Bane.

"This is the place kids," announces Bane.

"We thank you, Bane," says Aqualad. "Miss Martian."

"On my way," responds Miss Martian. Suddenly no one can see her. Then the door opens.

Inside Miss Martian in her camouflage mode floats to the roof of the barn. Using telekineses she lifts a crate of Venom into the crowd and drops camouflage mode. The henchmen are so shocked at the sudden appearance of the enemy above them that they are distracted from watching the doors.

"The snake thing is on the other side of the barn, go now," Miss Martian calls out to the others through the mind-link. In seconds they bust through the doors and KF zooms through the henchmen.

"Dude, I still hate it when you do that," comes a still very angry KF through the link (That means Robin had pulled a disappearing ninja).

Two minutes after they've busted through KF reached the back of the barn. The snake thing is already in a battle stance. Suddenly a cackle rings through the barn, one that's familiar with the young team. A black and red figure comes out of the shadows and kicks the snake thing into Kid Flashes waiting fist. That's how their fight began.

The fight went on for a long time. At last when the other team members are almost done the snake thing begins showing signs of exhaustion. Robin lands near some stacks of crates in the shadows after his last attack.

"Copperhead, need a little help here!" calls out the snake thing. Suddenly something brown grabs Robin from behind the crates in the shadows and bites him. The fangs sinks into his shoulder and the base of his neck. Robin screams in pain.

"Robin!" cries Kid Flash, who stops to see what's going on with the youngest team member. That's when the snake thing grabs Kid Flash. Artemis immediately shoots two exploding arrows. One hits the snake thing, making it let go of Kid Flash as it's knocked out. The second one hits the brown thing attached to Robin, making it let go of him like the snake thing and Robin falling on his hands and knees. Everyone rushes to Robin as he stumbles to get back on his feet. The brown thing turns out to be a guy in a brown snake costume.

"Dude, are you OK?" asks Kid Flash.

"Well if the name the snake thing called this guy means what I think it does, then I won't be OK," answers Robin as he leans onto the crates for support.

"You don't mean-?" starts Kid Flash. Robin only nods. Those who knows what they're talking about gasps, Artemis explains to Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad what they meant. They too gasp as they are brought to the same truth, that Robin had been poisoned. Robin groans as he sinks down to the floor. Everyone kneels down around him and Kid Flash helps him lie down on his good side with his head resting on his lap. Everyone's telling Robin to hold on as the white circles of his mask slowly becomes lines, signifying that his eyes are closing as he loses consciousness.

"Nosiop, teg tuo fo nibor," casts Zatanna. Black liquid instantly gushes out of both wounds and Robin cries out in pain, making Kid Flash grip his best friend's hand tight. Zatanna collapses into Rocket's arms.

"I didn't have enough energy to get all of the poison out," says Zatanna. "But I did mange to bide us some time until we can get him to the infirmary."

"It's OK," assures Rocket. "At least now we don't have to worry about time."

"That is true," agrees Aqualad. "Miss Martian, get the ship closer to the barn. Superboy, will carry, Robin. I'll carry, Zatanna, so that she can get ready to do that spell again if she needs to." Superboy nods in understanding before putting one arm around Robin's shoulders and one under his knees. He carries Robin bridal style while Zatanna rides on Aqualad's back. Kid flash closely follows Superboy carrying a bucket.

Inside the bioship M'gann rearranged Robin's chair so that he can lie on it like a bed. Kid Flash refused to leave Robin's side. So M'gann also made his chair be close to Robin's. He spent the whole trip holding Robin's hand with both of his. The only time Kid Flash left Robin's side was when Zatanna did the spell again, he holds the bucket under the wounds to collect the poison in it then he helps Zatanna back to her seat. Aqualad sent out a message explaining the situation to Red Tornado. Once they arrive Superboy runs Robin to the infirmary. Martian Manhunter and Batman are there as well as Red Tornado. Martian Manhunter gives Robin an antidote that was once used when Batman was in the same situation (he was bitten by Copperhead in one of the episodes of Justice League). Batman and the others wait outside the infirmary. Aqualad tells Batman all that happened during the mission.

"So, let me get this straight. You sent Megan in first alone, not knowing if any one of your opponents can sense her, even in her camouflage mode. Sent two good fighters to fight the leader of the gang. Never noticed any danger to one of your teammates. Let an already tired out team member use up almost all of her energy to bide you time," sums up Batman in his usual way. "But good work." The team loosens their mussels from looking like children who was caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Every mission could carry a certain amount of risks," continues Batman. "But if you played your cards right, it could bring you to victory." Marian Manhunter walks out of the infirmary.

"The treatment is complete," he announces. "All that's left is to wait for the antidote to take effect. And even then he'll need to rest."

"Can we see him now?" asks Conner.

"Yes you may," answers Martian Manhunter. "But he'll still be paralyzed so he'll be unable to speak."

"He doesn't have to," replies Conner. The team all file into the infirmary and walks up to Robin's bed on all sides, Robin still has his mask on, even though he's half naked with bandages around his upper chest, his shoulder and his neck. Each of them put one hand on top of one of Robin's one by one.

"Hold on, Robin," says Superboy. "You are just as strong as I am."

"You have to hold on my friend," says Kaldur. "You still need to take your place as leader of the team."

"Kaldur, is right in saying that you have to hold on," says Zattanna. "I don't think I can take losing a good friend."

"It is true, you have to hold on," says Raquel. "All of us wouldn't be able to take loosing you."

"Rob, please pull through," says Wally. "And when you do I will have a surprise waiting." After saying that he quickly sprints out of the room. Leaving the others in the infirmary.

"All of us are willing to wait for you to recover," says Artemas. "And when you do, we'll celebrate it at the beach." The others all agrees with the plan. So they file out with their hearts full of hope that Robin will make it through the night.

The next morning

Wally zooms into the infirmary. Everyone else arrived there early as the sun was rising. Sometime after the team left their youngest member Batman came in and removed his mask. A few moments later Robin's eyes flutters open. Everyone cheers and embraces their youngest friend/brother/member. At that time Martian Manhunter enters the room with a sling and starts tending to Robin's wounds.

"You're free to go," announces Martian Manhunter as he cleans the area around Robin's stitches. "I'll give you a sling for your shoulder, but when you take it off be careful to not rip out the stitches." When he's done the rest of the team walks Robin to the kitchen/eating area/entertainment room exclaiming how great they feel that they have their young friend back. There the female half of the Young Justice team makes a huge breakfast. Afterwards they pack for a day at the beach and Artemas goes to the store to by food.

At the beach

When they arrived at the beach Wally helps Robin take off the bandages. He even plays in the shallow part of the water with him. The only time Wally isn't with Robin is when he's helping the other male part of the team cook the meat for lunch over the grill. After lunch he opens the cooler he brought with him.

"Here's the surprise I mentioned in the infirmary!" he calls out bringing out three boxes of fudge pops. "I bought fudge pops for everyone!"

"Wally, you didn't have to do this," says Robin as everyone takes a fudge pop.

"Yes I did," responds Wally. "You were right in saying that it's a stupid thing to fight about. And you almost **choked sob** died." Wally suddenly embraces Robin in a one-armed hug, being careful of his wounded shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time ago," says Robin as he returns the one-armed hug. "Friends fight, even over the stupidest things anyone can think of."

"To, Robin, surviving getting poisoned and to friendship!" yells out Raquel raising her fudge pop.

"To friendship!" cheers the others. Wally and Robin spends the rest of their time at the beach with one are over the other's shoulders and smiles plastered on their faces.

The End


End file.
